Shadow of Arkham
by CyberChrome
Summary: Adopted from Kento-hish17. After being sent away from his world after the sealing of Kaguya, Naruto runs into a certain cat thief and decides to joine her. Set a month or two before the events of Arkham City.


A figure was speeding through the air down towards the unforgiving earth. Their eyes were slowly opening before blinking and looking around to check their surroundings.

"AHHHH! Someone fat get in my way!" The figure yelled as they continued to freefall until they reached a dumpster in a dark alley.

"Or a trash bag..that works too. Although probably could've made a couple shadow clones to soften the impact." He muttered as he sat up from the large trash bag he had landed on and rubbed his head in pain.

A hand reached up and ran itself through a mop of sunny blonde hair. A frown adorned a whisker clad, tan face as cerulean eyes gazed upon the area. This was Naruto Uzumaki and he was cursing Sasuke right now.

That bastard had started to spout out something about a revolution and killing the Five Kage. He trapped the Tailed Beast in a Rinnegan-induced genjutsu and sealed them in a Planetary Devastion. Just after he had given Kurama all of his chakra back and he had given him a never before seen bloodline. The duck haired bastard then used that damn eye to warp him away using something that combined Obito's Kamui and Kaguya's Amenominaka. He heard Sakura and Kakashi yelling his name but he never got to respond as pain racked his body when he was sent through the rift and here he was.

Naruto had some idea of what the bloodline Kurama gave him did but wasn't willing to try it at the moment, he needed to gather information.

He groaned as he got out of the dunpster, he dropped to the ground and looked around. He found himself in a dark alley, which disturbingly had a bare corpse with its head skinned. He stepped away from the carcass and walked out of the alley into the open street.

He looked around and noticed he didn't recognize any of the odd constructs around him; they were obviously buildings but they were much taller than the ones he was used to. The shortest one was two-thirds the height of the Hokage Tower and he could see one in the distance thalmost the size of a Tailed Beast.

Hearing someone coming, he jumped back into the dark alley and kneeled to watch. Passing by was a small group of rather odd people; they were in jumpsuits like was, but they were prediminantly grey, the left halves were darker and scarred, as were the masks they worr. They carried knives and pipes and a few crowbars and they looked to do something crass with the weapons.

Not knowing how things worked in this place, Naruto didn't stopped stop them and let them go on their way. He stepped out of the alley and watched as the weird men and gray were knocked aside by some people in blue outfits brandishing what looked like crude tonfas and odd L-shaped pieces of silver.

He scratched his head, confused on the way this world worked. He needed to get some information so with a mighty leap he started his journey to the top of one of these massive buildings for a bbetter viewpoint.

After running up the building for fifteen minutes, he finally reached the top of the building. His face lost color as it confirmed what he dreaded, he was in another world. Brushing paas the numbness of losing everyone he loved, he looked around to see that this olace was absolutely massive, easily dwarfing his home village of Konoha. All across the distance his eyes reached, he saw more of the odd buildings and flying metal contraptions with huge lights. He noticed there were people in the contraptions, most likely operating it. The technology way advanced from what he was used to; much more advanced than even Spring Country's technology.

The place was so large he doubted it could even be called a village anymore. He doubted he could get home, Sasuke combined two space-time techniques and Naruto didn't even know one.

Mentally checking everything, he could still feel he held a large amount of chakra and could still sense nature energy and could feel the dull tingle of the potential for Sage Mode. Naruto reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out a kunai and sliced his palm a bit to check for his rapid regeneration.

Seeing the wound close in seconds, he confirmed he kept his gifts from his partner. Speaking of gifts, he figured he could test out that new bloodline that Kurama gave him before he went on with gathering information.

Dark. The single word that came to his mind when he thought of what Kurama left him. He felt a tug at chakra coils and decided to just let it happen. He open the dam and allowed his massive reserves to flow and he felt the effects immediately the effects.

He watched as the shadows nearby creeped across the rooftoptowards him. His figure blackened and he felt the cold embrace of darkness over his entire body but his vision remained. He made a shadow clone and had it look him over before dispelling.

From the clone's memories, he found out that he was a completely silhouette of himself but his was rounded as he lacked his hair's spikiness. His hair felt weighed down as if he had a bandana over his hair. His face was featureless and was shrouded by darkness as if he had a mask on. He wondered if he could change the way he looked in this form , he rather liked the way he looked in his Tailed Beast Cloak or Six Paths' Mode.

He briefly thought what could do with this bloodline. His musings were cut short when he heard an alarm go off a few blocks away. His head snapped towards the sound, he saw a shadow jump out a window and run up a set of metal stairs on the side of a buildinf with the aid of what he presumed was somekind of whip.

Subconsciously whishing he was over there, he found a black circle at his feet. To any observer, they would see a haunting figure standing in a shadow only to slowly sink away into it.

Naruto indeed did sink into his shadow, while panicking slightly. Hus shadow zoomed towards the closest natural shadow and used the city's seemingly infinite shadow system to close in on the fleeing figure.

He soon found himself on a new rooftip, his head reeling from the mode of transport. 'That felt like a Body Flicker. I wasn't expecting that.' He thought.

He thoughts were cut short when someone barreled into him. Hissing in pain as his head fell against concrete, his left hand shot up to cradle his bruised head. His right hand was oddly preoccupied by something soft and round. As he clenched his hand to figure out what he was holding, he heard a mewling moan just inches from his face.

"Whoa there tall, dark and frisky; we just met." A sensually erotic voice said, shocking him as he realized his hand was grasping a woman's ass.

His face reddened under his black mask as his hand shot away from the plump flesh. His perverted side dwelled on the softness and firmness her ass had.

He waved his arms at his sides in a placating manner, "Don't hit me, I'm not.a pervert!" He yelled, hos voice seemed deeper due to his new 'suit' seemingly modifying his voice.

The reply he recieced was a haughty giggle as his eyes snapped open, only for his breath to be caught in his throat. The woman before him, or rather on top of him, was absolutely gorgeous. Slightly tanned skin shined in the moonlighy as her ever so slightly slanted eyes stared at him with mirth with her plump lips upturned in a smirk.

He looked down at her outfit, he took noticed she wore a leather like material that was flexible and breathable. There was hood over her head that had cat ears on the top. She wore a pair of dark pink goggle just below the ears of her hood. He looked further south and saw her ample cleavage pressed against his chest, her CC cup breast half shown in her provacative attire. He vaguely noticed a whip and bolos strapped to her waist.

He didn't realize he was licking his own lips at such a tantalizing view before him. "Wh-Who are you?" He asked.

She giggled her slightly erotic laugh again. "Call me Catwoman, bug guy." She said, emphasizing the name with as she rubbed her knee between his legs, more specifically against his manhood as he held back a groan. "What's your name?" She asked.

Seeing no harm in giving his name, he answered. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Her face contorted in an adorable thinking visage. "Fishcake whirlpool?" She asked, translating his name roughly.

A cloud of depression appeared above his head, "It means Maelstrom." He muttered.

Before she could respond, she heard the tell-tale signs of rotors spinning and a light shine on them. "Well gotta go, handsome. If you want to meet again, go to where there's a lot of pussy." She teased with her crytic innuendo as she flipped off of him and continued her mad dash away from the officers.

Naruto blushed horribly at her message and sunk back into the shadows as the helicopter flew past him. He was still in awe by the flying machine. He rose out of the shadows and looked down himself.

"Fuck, she gave me blueballs." He said flatly. Thinking back to her message he wondered where a lot of cats would be, hopefully. He focused chakra to his ears and closed his eyes as he filtered anything that wasn't meows.

After hearing the feline noise, he headed in that direction and reaching the halfway point he cut the flow of chakra to his ears to not go insane from the meows.

He was jumping on the rooftops for about ten minutes before he arrived at a large cage between apartment complexes seemigly filled with cats. 'I should have known she was into that stuff." He chuckled at his own innuendo.

He jumped onto the roof of the cage and crawled through on of the four grates and dropped down carefully so not to hurt any of the cats. He was a complete stranger but the cats were reguarding him as if he lived here, rubbing on him affectionately.

"Hey there, little guys, where's your mommy?" He asked them jokingly; he was glad his love for animals wasnt dulled during the war.

"Well hello there, handsome." A smooth sensual voice greeted him. Looking up, he saw the erotic figure of Catwoman.

"Hey there, ya tease. Any reason you invited a total stranger to your home? He asked.

"I had a feeling I should get to know you. Maybe we could be partners in crime." She answered.

Hearing the word 'crime' struck a nerve. But before he could retort he was no theif, he slowly took a look back at his life. The villagers that scorned and berated him for things he didn't do, like killing thier families or the Yondaime, he realized he could proved them half-right and become a thief to retaliate against them.

He just felt fed up with the fact he played the good guy everytime around people who hated him. Only when half of the village died and him defeating Pein, did they see him as the hero his father wanted them to see him as. It left a bad taste in his mouth as he realized the shallow nature of people.

Sure he wanted to go back and see his friend and stop Sasuke from killing the Tailed Beast and the Five Kage but he couldn't. With no knowledge of Space-Time techniques, he had no chance of getting back.

He decided he would play the grey line between good and evil; not the honorable kid he grew up as but not as evil as Sasuke or Madara. Just looking out for himself, something Catwoman seemed to do.

Selina Kyle watched as she could only assume this dark character was thinking over her offer, his outfit obscuring any chance of seeing his face express his thoughts.

"Okay, I'll do it." He suddenly said causing Selina to jump slightly. This made Naruto to stare at her bouncing breats, not that she could tell.

"Awesome but you need a tag for your thing. Can't go around calling yourself by what I assume is your real name." She said.

Naruto tilted his head. "Tag?" He echoed.

"Like me; do you really think my name is Catwoman?" She asked

Naruto shrugged, "Hey I once knew a girl who's name translated to pig." He said chuckling at the memory of the platinum blonde.

"..Where the hell are you from?" She asked flatly.

"Not important. So, tag." He changed the subject.

Shrugging off his change if sbujext, she nodded. "I was thinking something along the lines of...Shadow Thief." She offered.

Naruto thought it over, it wasn't a good name for his 'tag' but maybe for his bloodline. "Nah, how anout just Shadow? Or maybe even Black?" He offered.

She shook her head. "Nah, people will think you're in cahoots with Roman. Black is too close to Black Mask." She explained

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the name. Roman? Black Mask? This place was weird. "So Shadow maybe?" He offered again.

She thought it over, tilting her head and moving her weight onto one leg. She put her right hand against her curvy hip, "Maybe. We'll do it over as we go along." She said agreeing somewhat.

Naruto nodded. He didn't know how this world worked or anyone except this cock-tease of a woman but he knew it would be a fun experience. A new world, new powers, new adventures. What could go wrong?

-Break-

A somewhat sickly white-faced man with red paint over his lips and sickly green hair suddenly burst into insane laughter. "Oh! I have the feeling someone just made a hilarious joke!" He shrieked some what freaking out his minions.

-End-

 **Please review.**


End file.
